


Teen titans oneshots

by Rinharukorin



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinharukorin/pseuds/Rinharukorin
Summary: Oneshots about the teen titans. Damian Wayne's teen titans from the comics but blue beetle is included.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Starfire and Robin

Damian pov

Tt, this ridiculous team. I almost cannot fathom why I started it in the first place. I had such high hopes for them and sure, they did succeed a number of times. However, they goof off about almost every second, they hardly ever train and they are all uncultured swines! They all drive me insane!  
So maybe Raven is okay, Starfire takes things seriously and Aqualad has shown me a little respect but Beast boy, Kid Flash and Blue beetle are always messing around. Haah, I would quit if it wasn't me who started the team and forced everyone to begin with.

I was training my agility in the training room at 6:00am when I felt someone's presence. I turned to see the alien girl. I believe she was meant to be an outlaw on her planet, as expected of course. A shame really for she is quite skilled and kind perhaps?  
"Hello Robin" she said in a calm yet sweet voice  
"Starfire" I greeted back  
"Don't you think you should be getting some rest, Robin. I believe you are exhausting yourself."  
"Tt, something as simple as this should not be able to wear me out."   
"Yet your eyes say otherwise, they, how do they say it, look worn out."   
"..." I hate to admit it but I do feel worn out. Just this once, I will admit defeat, but only out of my respect for her.  
"Perhaps you are right." I say as I straighten myself. When I turned to her again, I saw that she had a mild face of shock.  
"I did not expect you to agree"  
"Tt, I do not like to admit defeat but I know my limits."  
"Yes, if you wish, I can serve you a glass of a drink of Tamaran. This drink would allow someone to fall into a slumber of deepness. It is quite calming"  
I thought for a moment and decided-  
"Why not? I trust you to not serve me anything that endangers my life. I will allow you to make it for me then."  
Again, she looked at me in shock, but this time, it was a bit more visible. But she replaced that face with a look of happiness I believe. I'm guessing people do not take upon her offers much.  
"Yes I would be delighted to serve this drink, if you would follow me momentarily to my room."  
She turned and I followed.

Starfire pov

This is the first time someone actually took my offer for one of Tamaran's delicacies. And maybe it is because of fatigue, but Robin is actually being fairly well-mannered. I know he trains hard and means well, most of the time, but it is hard to overlook his... rudeness. If he can treat people with a bit more respect, then maybe people would be willing to interact with him more. I am sure he is rather lonely even if he himself does not know.  
"We are here. Robin, please come in"  
He merely grunted in response and sat on my bed. He seemed to be looking around.  
"That is quite the collection of weapons you have there."  
"The Warlords of Tamaran were very influential. I suppose it must unnerve you a bit though."  
"Not at all. Interesting even. I do not see you use them."  
"It is because I have no use for them"  
"A shame, it reminds me of my own collection."  
I saw a faint smile gracing his lips.  
"Would you like to participate in a conversation of stories of exchangement on our weapons?"  
"Tt, I guess I can spare a few words"  
I believe I saw his smile widen slightly. We spent the next 2 hours discussing our weapons and I believe he has opened up to me a bit.   
By the end of our conversation, we were both fairly comfortable with eachother. And he did not seem as stiff as before.   
We ended our conversation when he let out a rather cat-like yawn.   
"Here, the drink" I offered him the forgotten drink which he took with, to my surprise, gratitude. And drank it just before he said his farewells and left. I think that the both of us are getting closer.


	2. Raven and Robin

Raven pov

I was walking to kitchen to get breakfast, hopefully avoiding Beast Boy's tofu 'breakfast'. But then I stopped dead in my tracks. Surrounding the counter was Starfire and Robin talking. It just didn't seem real. Robin hates interacting with ANYONE, but there he was, talking to Starfire like a normal person.   
I quickly reigned in my emotions though and just walked in like I didn't have a mental shut down.   
"Greetings friend Raven" I turned to see Starfire waving me over.  
"Morning Kor'i."  
"Would you like to join us in the conversation of casualties?"  
I turned to Robin to see a... neutral face. He didn't seem to want me in their conversation but he didn't oppose it either. So I merely nodded.

Damian pov

I was discussing with Starfire about our preferred foods when Raven walked in.  
Starfire and Raven exchanged greetings before turning to me to see whether I would allow Raven to join our conversation. I didn't disapprove but I wasn't too sure whether I was comfortable with another person to converse with us. So I merely did nothing and to my surprise, she nodded.  
Starfire began talking about her home planet whilst Raven talked about Azarath.  
" -bin, Robin!"  
I looked up in surprise,  
"Robin, we were wondering what your place of comfort was."  
"It's alright if you don't want to tell us." Raven added in.  
"It's fine, my comfort place back in the league of assassins was the place behind the mountains. There was a lake and many trees and animals. The trees beared many sweet fruits and the place itself was very peaceful. I often went there in my spare time since it was very calming."  
"That place sounds wonderful"   
"Yes, similar to Azarath in a way."  
When Raven mentioned Azarath, I remembered the place.  
"I've been to Azarath, Grandfather took me there at one point."  
Raven looked shocked but then smiled a soft smile.  
"It's beautiful isn't it."  
"Indeed it is."  
All three of us finished our breakfast and continued our conversation. To my surprise, I actually laughed once in a while. By the time we parted, I was comfortable with the both of them.


	3. Blue beetle

Blue Beetle sat at the sofa as he watched the girls of the team interact with the number 1 most unsociable person in the entirety of America: Robin, a.k.a- Damian Wayne. What they were talking about, only God knows.  
As they finished their conversation and the girls left the room, Jaime was left with an unsociable quarter-demon and a very uncomfortable tension.   
"S-so you finally open up to someone huh?"   
Damian noticed Jaime's poor attempt to start up a conversation and ease the tension and for once in his life, he felt pity.  
"Tt, it's not like I'm going to stay away from everyone. As much as I believe that it is a unnecessary, I suppose a little interaction would prove to deepen our cooperation in battle."   
Even though Jaime could not see the younger titan's face, due to the fact that Damian had his back to him, he felt a form of softness behind the words. So he merely smiled and said  
"Yeah, we're still teammates whether you like it or not."  
"Tt"  
The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Robin turned around and said,  
"Since we are teammates, care to spar?"  
Jaime was left in complete shock, did Robin just ask him to train together?! The high and mighty Robin whose ego is to big to even ask something?!   
Without a moment's hesitation, Jaime was quick to accept the offer.

Blue Beetle pov

I quickly suited up and walked to the training room to find that Robin had already begun training.  
"So, ready for another beating Robin?"  
"Tt, this time I won't underestimate you or your bug. It will be my win."  
And with that, we both began our fight. It was hard to tell who was winning but I felt Robin being stronger and more strategic. Eventually, the fight drew to a close as Robin landed a would be finishing blow. It was a good thing he stopped in time but, though it was close, it was clear that this was his win.  
As I was about to get up, I saw a hand extending towards me. I looked up in shock as I saw that, even though he won, he even extended his hand to me?! I didn't think such a thing was possible! But I quickly recovered from shock and took his hand.   
We were both exhausted on the bench when Robin asked me about the Scarab on my back. It was unusual for Robin to be interested in anyone but himself. But I think this is his attempt in trying to start up a conversation. So we sat there for what felt like hours talking a bit about our backgrounds and other things. I think the guy's not so bad, just a little socially awkward.


	4. Beast boy

Beast Boy pov

I had just finished making my lunch when I heard a barely audible clatter behind me. If I didn't have heightened senses due to my shapeshifting, I would most likely not have heard it. I turned around and saw Robin!  
"Hey Dami..." He glares "...an."  
"Tt, what do you want Beast Boy?" He very reluctantly growls out.  
"Nothing, just thought I should say 'hi'."  
"Well now you've done it."  
"Wow, rude much?" I muttered under my breath.  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing!"  
"Tt"  
He then got up and walked over to the freezer and pulled out...are those veggie burgers?! They were!  
"Hey Damian, you vegetarian?"  
"Of course I am. Animals are friends not food."  
"Wow, never thought that we of all people share the same mindset when it comes to food."  
"I don't have to be a shapeshifter to understand and be friends with animals."  
"Haha, I guess. Oh yeah, don't you have that weird bat thing?"  
"Goliath is not a thing, he is a dragon-bat. And he's one of my friends."  
"You have more?!"  
And with that, he took out his phone and pulled up a picture of him playing with a great Dane and a cat.   
"Wow, you actually look normal." He growls," I'm kidding man."  
He then proceeds to show me all his animals, including a cow and a turkey. When he scrolled over to the first picture of the turkey, he told me that one of his brothers slaughtered him for Thanksgiving and became the reason why he hates Thanksgiving. That is so cruel! No wonder he hates talking about his brothers; or brothers in general. We began bonding over our love for animals and by the time we both finished our lunch, he seemed less of a jerk that I originally thought he was.


	5. Aqualad

Aqualad pov

This week has been awful! Robin has been a bit more aggressive with training, I've been having a bad week with my powers and can't seem to do anything right and that did not better my relationship between me and the team. 

To make matters worse, my boyfriend broke up with me over text! Text! What a jerk, seriously, who does that?! 

I was walking to the training room to get a better grip on my powers when I heard...our voices!

I ran inside and saw all of us lying on the floor, dead. What. I looked up to see Robin at the centre, looking pretty pissed.

"I know we haven't been the best of teams but was this really necessary?"  
"Tt, the stupid thing malfunctioned again. But I suppose it doesn't hurt to explore methods to take you guys down. You never know when one of you would betray the team, it has happened before after all."  
I couldn't hold it in anymore. I just snapped when he said that.

"From what I heard, Kid Flash made a mistake! None of us would betray the team willingly. If anything, you're the one most likely to do so, considering your past and relations!"

"Ignoring the comment on me being a traitor, key word: willingly. Villains are not beneath using underhanded methods and sometimes, even heroes cannot escape such methods. Some use deceit like with what happened with Kid Flash, some use a form of control that would render the victim unable of being in control of their actions. And others may use leverage, like a loved one. Either way, it would be safer for us all if we knew how to take eachother on. Also, you of all people should know that sometimes, blood doesn't mean everything. It's just useful."

Great, now I feel like such a jerk. 

"Sorry, I shouldn't have blown up like that. Everything you said made sense, I've been a little tense but that's no excuse for lashing out on you."

"Tt, if something of that level could hurt me, I would have quit being a hero a long time ago. It's not anything that has not been said to me before."  
Ouch, I think an arrow of guilt just stabbed me.   
"However, lashing out at teammates would prove no good in battle. For the sake of giving our opponents our best in a fight, I will lend you an ear."  
Did the brat just say he was willing to hear me out?! To talk with me about non team related topics?!

"It's not much really..."  
Why did I say that? The kid have me an offer that might not come ever again from him and I refused!

"Clearly it is if it burdens you to this extent"  
"I've been having a little trouble with my powers. Nothing much."  
"On the contrary, your powers have proven to be useful in battle. It would do you good to add in a bit of individual training. When I fix this machine, you can practice training as a team. But that's not all is it."  
"Well..."  
Should I tell him about the breakup. He does know I'm gay after all. The most he can do is laugh at me and I've developed a thick skin to mockery about my sexuality.  
"I've been a little down from my breakup. The guy dumped me over text."  
"I may not know much about being dumped but there are multiple tubs of ice cream in the freezer. Last I checked, Starfire has brought in a collection of Disney."  
"Are you proposing we eat ice cream and watch Disney?!"  
"I meant you-"  
"Too late, I take up on your offer, come on!"  
"Wait! Wasting time like that-"  
"Is essential to team building. Now come on."

I dragged him over to the sofa in the OPS room and rummaged through the Disney dvds. I put on treasure planet and left Robin on the sofa whilst I got the ice cream. To my surprise, he was still there when I got back. I gave him a tub of brownie Ben and Jerry's ice cream and sat down. He nodded at me and began to play the movie whilst I started on my cookie dough ice cream. We watched the movie in silence but a comfortable, peaceful one. It made my day and the week was starting to brighten up.


	6. Kid Flash

Kid Flash POV

I yawned as I walked to the kitchen. Last night was so long: we had to fight another nutshell whose name I have completely forgotten (or Riza was too lazy to come up with a lunatic's name).   
I arrived at the kitchen and... Oh great, the spawn of Satan is there. I mean, the kid can be okay but I guess I can't really ever forget the fact that he fired me after dragging me into his mess in the first place. Sure, I did betray the titans but only because Slade tricked me. Plus, he is a bit of a brat. Though, I've heard from the others that he's not so bad. Starfire has even compared him with a feisty kitten. Actually, I can kinda see that except instead of a kitten, I see a rabid panther who's out to kill me. 

Right now though, he seems pretty docile. He's just on his phone with headphones in. Huh, wonder what he does on his phone, it's not like he has social media like normal people. I was broken out of my thought when I walked straight into the table. Right into the corner too, I hate it when that happens. For the first time, Robin looked up from his phone and looked almost like he was about to laugh. Just like him to be a sadistic bastard who takes enjoyment from pain of others. Okay fine, me walking straight into the table must have been pretty funny and the boy was trying his best not to laugh. I would've. 

I was just about to open the fridge to look for food when I heard something that shocked me completely.

"Would you like to assist me in fixing up the T-jet, it did take quite a shot last night, despite such a low-tier villain?"

I stood there with my mouth hanging open. Did he seriously just ask me to help him?! Wait- no, he has full capabilities to do it himself so asking me means he wants my company! He's about to leave-

"Yes!" That came out louder than I thought.

He stood there for a bit and beckoned me to follow. I quickly joined him and we walked to T-jet in an almost comfortable silence. Every glance I took at his face, the more the question arose: just what is this boy thinking?

Robin POV

After spending time with the other titans, I was quick to realize that Kid Flash remains as the only team member I have not quite gotten acquainted with. It is clear that I must spend what Grayson would refer as 'bonding time' with him, only to deepen our teamwork. For battle purposes of course.

We arrived at our intended destination and prepared our tools. As we got to work on the T-jet, I decided to break the silent by saying what I had been meaning to say to him, despite my pride:

"I'm...sorry, you know. Sorry for firing you, for abandoning you right after you were deceived," I could hear that he stopped working, still, I continued, "I'm a leader, I have to make a decision that would benefit the whole team. I am also a hero, my decision is for those that I protect as well. But still, that may not condone for the hurt you must have felt. I'll tell you something I never told anyone before, I did to you what I feared Batman would do to me. However, I also feared betrayal. I met betrayal a lot when I was younger, yours only served to remind me why I lost so much trust in people. Sometimes betrayal may come from people closest to you or it may be unintentional. But even so, it still hurts so when you did so, I thought you had the perfect motive to do so, considering I did kidnap you. I was wrong, you were just a naive fool with too big of a heart. You should build some walls: I can teach you, if you're willing that is-"

I barely managed to finish my sentence when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I saw the distinct yellow of Kid Flash and looked up. He had such a sad look on his face but I also detect a bit of happiness. I see, it seems Kid Flash is conveying his alliance with me. I don't know why but I feel like I should return the gesture, just this once.

Right when I did so, I heard a snap. We turned to see the rest of the titans with smirks on their faces and Starfire's phone in her hand. Shit, that is definitely going to get around. Kid Flash and I awkwardly unhanded each other. We all just stood there for a bit and then began laughing, well I simply just smirked. It was agreed that we would watch a movie so I think that our comradeship has deepened.


	7. Misunderstanding

The Titans were at the beach. Why? Because Starfire saw fit that they got a break. She made sure that everyone came, she even tricked Robin into thinking that it was for a teamwork exercise. So here they are at Jump City's local beach. Considering it was in the middle of summer, it was pretty crowded.

Starfire wore a simple, purple, triangle bikini. It was plain but showed off her perfect body, attracting the eyes of blushed men and women.

Raven wore a black high waisted bikini that had a see through skirt that reached mid knee. In contrast to her pale skin, she stood out.

The boys, with the exception of Robin, went shirtless. Blue Beetle with blue, skin tight shorts that went mid thigh. Beast boy with purple trunks that had white lines running down at the side. Kid Flash with yellow trunks with a red lightning bolt running down the side. Aqualad wore red trunks with black accents.

Robin, being the only one who chose not to match with his superhero colour scheme, wore black shorts that went to his knees and a white shirt that hung unbuttoned. 

Kid Flash, Blue Beetle, Aqualad and Robin wore sunglasses to disguise their identity.(Don't see how but apparently it works)

"Finally, a break!"  
"TT, of course you would say that Beast Boy."  
"Well excuse me Mr I-don't-need-a-break but some of us are not actually machines. Contrary to your belief."

The other Titans nodded in agreement to Garfield's statement.

"Believe me, if I thought you were a machine, I would have sent you to a scrap heap by now."

"You say that yet you don't seem that against joining in on our activities." Jaime wasted no time to chime in.

"TT, it was to deepen our teamwork."  
"That's enough. Robin we are working on team working. We're seeing how well we can work together under the pressure of being in a crowded environment with onlookers," lied Starfire.

Damian nodded in approvement whilst the others varied from a smile to a snigger at Starfire's blatant lie.

The team split into three groups: the ones who wanted to go to the sea; the ones who wanted to walk around the beach and the ones who wanted to just sit under the shade.

Aqualad, Beast Boy and Kid Flash the first group; Blue Beetle and Starfire to the second and Raven and Damian to the third.

Raven was about to strike up a conversation with Robin when she saw him look off into a distance. His face had a look of dazed bliss and he was, for once, not paying attention to his surroundings. She followed his eyes to see that he was staring at the...... lifeguard?!

The lifeguard had sun kissed, chestnut hair and a healthy tan that almost matched Damian's own. He had ripped muscles that were hid very poorly by the tank top he wore. He wore sunglasses and a smirk not quite like Robin's. Rather, it was more playful.

In that moment of shock, Raven deducted that Damian must be experiencing his first crush and that his face was wearing a look of love. She smiled as she realised that this meant that Robin was loosening up. 

After ten minutes, the first group returned to the third.

"Hey guys, everything okay here?"   
Raven nodded but Robin gave a dazed 'yeah' and continued to stare with a dreamlike expression.

"What's wrong with demon spawn?"  
"Lay of it Garfield. He's experiencing a first love."  
The boys spluttered in shock and whipped their heads to where Damian had been staring off to. What they saw was a hot lifeguard. 

They turned back to Raven and gave her a questioning look.

"That guy?! Why that guy?!"  
"Him and the lifeguard?! Really?!"

All three exclaimed with similar words. Sure the lifeguard was hot but they all thought that Damian could do better. That he'd want better. But apparently not.

The four of them forgot about their beach day and found entertainment in watching Damian instead. Then the second group finally came back.

"Hello. Everyone having fun here?"  
All eyes turned to Starfire.

"Well Robin sure is. See for yourself."  
Starfire and Blue beetle turned their heads at Kid Flash's words. What they saw had their eyes widening to the point that their eyeballs could fall out at any minute.

"Is he- is he crushing on that lifeguard?"  
Blue beetle barely whispered those words when Starfire began seething. 

"He's only a child! That man is practically double his age!"

It may not have shown easily but Starfire was rather overprotective of Damian. She had made it her mission to protect the child. At first it was under Dick's request but then she began to see a broken child in her leader. She wanted him to smile but he won't smile if he keeps hanging around with paedophiles like that lifeguard! He's probably got a trashy personality. Looking for a quick fuck and playing with Robin's feelings then tossing him away. The boy's been abandoned too many time! She wasn't going to allow it. She walked towards Robin and pulled him up by the wrist.

"Come on Robin, let's do some team bonding. How about we go to the sea?"  
"Wait- huh- but..."   
He didn't even have time to give his input before being dragged off. He could only look behind him and give a lingering stare at what was presumably the lifeguard. 

The other titans could only watch in pity as their child leader was taken away.

"Poor guy, got his first crush and he got it hard."  
Jaime shook his head in pity.

"It'd be nice to help him." Raven gave a small smile as she tried to think of ways to follow up on her words.

"I've got it."  
All eyes had turned to Aqualad.

"Let's make it seem like Damian is in danger so the lifeguard would have to save him."

"Yeah! Make it seem like he's drowning so the lifeguard will give him CPR!"

The remaining titans nodded in approval and began to pit their plan into action. 

First Aqualad made the waters rougher and made the current start to pull Damian away.

Then Beast Boy transformed into a shark and chased everyone else in the waters.

Finally, Raven alerted the lifeguard.

He was quick to spring into action. He dived and swam courageously to the poor soul and met one of the most flawless boys he had ever met.

He wasn't attracted to men and the boy looked way younger than him but he couldn't help when his heart had skipped a beat.

He dragged Robin upon shore (who's sunglasses were still on because fanfiction logic). All eyes were on him as he leaned over the boy, seemingly doing CPR but actually an excuse to have a taste of the boy and to score a number. Right when he was about to make contact Damian.....

  
....was quick to move his head to the side! The lifeguard kissed sand and Damian had a look of pure horror on his face. 

For a moment, everyone was stunned and the whole beach fell silent. 

Then it erupted, everyone was laughing whilst the lifeguard was sputtering sand and Damian was scooching away from said man.

One guy even shouted, "Dude's so straight, having mouth to mouth resurrection would make him wake up in terror."

A fellow lifeguard helped her colleague and patted him on the back.

"Uh, I thought you were unconscious. " that was all he man could say.

"For a brief moment but I felt someone near me."

"Oh"

"Thank you for the save I suppose. "

"No problem. "

The two walked off and began conversing.

The titans, on the other hand, were shookethed.

"Did the plan work?"   
"Seems so, they seem to be getting along."

Starfire was at a lost for words but when she saw the lifeguard hand a piece of paper to the boy that was half his size, she immediately went to march over to them, prepared to drag away her teammate. 

Until Damian had beat her to it, walking back with a grin on his face.

"That guy just gave me the directions to a great ice cream place. I've been wanting it all day. Come on, my treat. " he pointed to an ice cream shop in the far distance, right behind the place the lifeguard was sitting. 

To say that the titans were shocked was an understatement. Then everything clicked. They remember that their leader has perfect vision.

"Robin, were you staring at that shop the whole day?" Raven already knew the answer to her question.

Damian began to look an emotion they figured was shy.  
"Yeah, I was wondering whether I should get it or not. It serves a 42 scoop cone but I thought that it might be a little fattening."

'A little?!' The thought rang through everyone's mind but out loud, starfire said:  
"Come on, a treat is nice every now and then."   
She gave him a reassuring smile, and began walking with him to get ice cream. At least he wasn't in love with a man that's probably a pervert.

The others sweatdropped at their mistake but at least everyone was happy in the end.

They decided to never speak of their plan and joined the other two in making their way to ice cream.

The day ended with a challenge of who can eat the most ice cream.

Surprisingly, Robin won and the next day, he was found doing triple the usual intense training he usually did.


End file.
